khr hunger games
by dream-of-silent-death
Summary: the hunger games came to khr yay femtsuna rated t tsunaki is your main chara. and her lover hibari love love love 1827


chapter 1 tsunaki

each year a worldly event happens. The world is divided into 12 districts. Two people from each district, a man and woman, must enter. This event brings life or death to the surface of your heart. This event is called the hunger games.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhh","shhhhhhhhh shhhhhhhhhhhhhh it is ok " the girl say to the other."what if I get picked. I don't want to leave." the young girl said. Her name is sawada haru. "they won't pick you." Her sister said. Her name is sawada tsunaki. "can you please sing to me again?" "Deep in the meadow, under a willo, a bed of grass, a soft green pillow, lay down your head, close your sleepy eyes, and when again they open, the sun will rise. I have to go. It will be ok. Tsunaki put on her jacket. It was dark brown and orange. It also had the number 27 on the pocket of the left side. She went outside and walked down the road. The houses around her looked poor and the people around her were sad.

Tsunaki walked out of the little town and then started to run. she then saw a metal fence that she jumped over. She ran over to a forest up ahead. Tsunaki then started to walk again. She went to a hollow tree. In that tree was a bow and some arrows. She put the arrows around her bar and then start to walk. She then put one of the arrows in the bow. She saw a deer. The deer was just standing there chewing on some leafs. "tenth!" the deer then ran away. Tsunaki turned around and said "hayato kun!" why are you here? You just made me lose my target. That was the first deer of the season. Really that was the first deer I have seen in forever!" "tenth you might see one later in life. You have such good target." Hayato threw a rock at a near by bush and a duck came out flying. Tsunaki shot the bird.

Tsunaki and hayato then went out of the forest into a near by grassy area."tenth here." Hayato pulled out some bread. "no way" tsunaki said amazed. Thay both ate they're bread. "if they pick me do you think I would live?" tsunaki said. "yes you would believe me."

Tsunaki and hayato walked out and back into town. Hayato then lefted and tsunaki went to the looking for somethings she spoted a pin. It was a bird. She looked at it with interest. "how much is this?" tsunaki asked the owner. " you can have it." The shop owner said back. "thank you " tsunaki said back and ran off back to her little house.

Tsunaki walked into the house and her mother was cooking. "Mother I am home." Tsunaki said. Good. You need to get ready. Your outfit is no your bed." Her mother said. Her mother was very scary when mad. h**er named is Bianchi. Her husband reborn died years ago. **Haru then walked down stairs. "you look beautiful, haru. But you need to tuck in the back." Tsunaki said while bending over to tuck in the back of Haru's skirt. "you need to put on your dress now." Mother said. tsunaki went to her room and put on the dress. Her mother then came into her room to help. When they were done, tsunaki and haru went out to follow a group of people lining up. "don't worry. All you need to do is they will take some blood.", "blood but-'' haru panicked. "it is ok when you are done, I will come find you. Here take this. It is lucky. Ok?", "ok" haru said with a sad face and ran off. What tsunaki gave haru was the pin of the bird. The bird on it is called the mocking bird.

After a group of girls grouped on one side were all scared to be picked, same with the boys on the other side. They all waited. Suddenly a man that looked very much like a girl walked out. "my name is Luss. please watch the video." The man said while turning on a big tv. The video was about the hunger games. After the video was done the man then said, "now I will now pick the lucky winners to enter as tribute. Ladies first." He went to a glass bowl with folded paper in it. He pulled one out then called out the name, "sawada haru." Eveyone was shocked. Haru slowly went up to the walk way. Tsunaki suddenly called out, " I volunteer for tribute." Everyone then looked at her. Slowly hare walked up to her sister. "sis why?'', "to protect you." Tsunaki said and walked up to the platform. " you must be her sister. What is your name?" then man said. "tsunaki sawada", "tsunaki sawada you're the first to volunteer for give it up for sawada tsunaki!" everyone was silent. Luss then walked up to the other bowl filled with paper. He grabbed one and said the name, "hibari kyoya!" kyoya walked up to the platform while staring at tsunaki. Luss then yelled breaking the silence, "these are your gifted competitors. May the odds be ever in your favors!." Then walked with the two into big doors.

a/n: do you like so far hehe trying

please review


End file.
